fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Hero of Bower Lake
- } |Human |Male/Female |Rose (Older Sister) Brom (Ancestor) Scarlet Robe (Ancestor) The Hero of Oakvale (Ancestor) Theresa (Ancestor) |Bowerstone |Fable II |Fable II ||Theresa (Guardian until adulthood) Hammer (Ally) Garth (Ally) Reaver (Ally) Barnum (Friend, Possible business partner) |Lucien Fairfax}} The Hero of Bowerstone, also known by other titles, is the main character in Fable II. The character may be either male or female by choice of the player in the beginning of the game. It is possible that the Hero of Bowerstone is a descendant of The Hero of Oakvale. This is most commonly accepted, as Theresa states in the ruined Chamber of Fate that The Hero of Oakvale was the Hero of Bowerstone's "...forebear...", although it could simply mean that he was the last true hero before the collapse of the Hero's guild, and the birth of the Hero of Bowerstone. There is more reason to believe with the addition of access to the treasure chest in the Chamber of Fate, which out of game lore suggests that only the ancestor of the hero can open it. In the beginning of the game, the Hero of Bowerstone is referred to by the title of "Sparrow", which in the game appears, and is referenced as being synonymous with young, youthful, and being prepared to set out and see the world. This is much like the Chicken Chaser title from the first Fable. The title can be changed at a title vendor, just like the first Fable. Strangely even if the player chooses to change the hero's title, the hero will still be referred to as Sparrow in cinematics and cutscenes, which has led some players to think this might actually be the hero's actual name. However, these cutscenes are mostly during childhood parts of the game before the player has a chance to change the title and during the 'Perfect World' which would make sense as the Hero's name was Sparrow as a child. Hero is a much more common name in adult cutscenes. Family The hero has a sister, Rose, who is killed by Lucien. However depending on your choice at the end, she may come back to life with the rest of your family and your dog. As referenced by the "Perfect Day" dream sequences, the Hero may have lived on a farm with their sister, and a mother and father. However the dream sequence may have been simply just a dream, and the hero and Rose never actually lived on a farm. If this is true, then the Hero's name is truly Sparrow or its just a clever nickname... Childhood As a child, the hero lives in Bowerstone Old Town with his/her sister Rose in poverty, dreaming of living in Fairfax Castle. One day, they are disturbed by a loud commotion coming from the trader Mystical Murgo who is selling many items of no real value, as artifacts of the Old Kingdom. However, unknown to Murgo, amongst his collection of trash he has found a true artifact, an old music box with incredible power it lets you have one wish. Rose is hesitant to believe this at first and voices her opinions aloud to the hero, and an eavesdropping Theresa, whom after a few brief words, convinces the children to gather five gold coins needed to buy the box. While searching for the coins, the hero and Rose encounter other villagers, save a Dog from abuse by a bully, and are given the option to shape Old Town's future. Regardless of the decisions made, the hero and Rose gather the five gold coins by posing for a picture, delivering items, etc., and purchase the box. After taking it to an overlook, they make a wish to live in the castle, only to find the box vanishes from sight. An angered and disappointed Rose takes the hero back to their home to find the dog from earlier resting at the front of the tattered structure. They then retreat to their beds and they both go to sleep. Later that night, Rose is awoken by the dog's barking, directed at several guards who have been sent to retrieve them by Lord Lucien Fairfax. Rose awakens the hero and the two head off with the guards to the castle. Once inside, they are greeted by the castle butler who instructs them on proper behavior in the castle as they are passed by Garth, then shows them to Lucien's study. Inside the study, Lucien is pouring over old books, scrolls, and papers of relation to the Old Kingdom. He seems very curious about the box that they purchased, and asks the two to step into a runic circle that reacts to their presence. After the revelation that one of the two has the ability to destroy all of his plans, Lucien draws a pistol and shoots Rose, killing her. After apologizing for what he "...must do.", he shoots the Hero, who is knocked out of a large window. After falling several stories, the hero lands on the cold, snow covered ground, and is found by the dog and Theresa, who takes the Hero out of Bowerstone, to the Gypsy camp. The Hero is given time to recover and begins to train for revenge against Lucien, who, during the ten years they spent in the Gypsy Camp, moved out of Castle Fairfax and into the Tattered Spire. It is in the small, unassuming camp where the hero's journey begins. Youth to Adulthood After this traumatic experience, Theresa takes him and tends to his wounds, after he slowly recovers it is said that he is trained to become a fighter and warrior for over ten years until the day he is ready to leave the camp and heads into the Guild Cave for a last bit of training. Theresa sends the hero into the Guild Cave which is the destroyed hero's guild. After fighting some beetles the hero unlocks his magical Will powers. Soon afterwards the hero starts his journey, but before he can enter Bowerstone he is told that the bandit Thag needed to be taken care of, so the hero goes and takes his life. The hero soon enters Bowerstone and is told by Theresa about the Tattered Spire and what Lucien is trying to do with it. The hero is told the story of the Tattered Spire and then handed some fate cards each one telling him about one of the heros he must get to before Lucien. Theresa tells the hero that Oakfield is the best place to start, so now the hero offically starts his quest. The Hero of Bowerstone ventures through Rookridge and after choosing to loot from the dead or not, gets into a few fights with bandits and then after a short while, he arrives in Oakfield. The Hobbe Cave and Oakfield and The Hero Of Strength The hero meets a man who has lost his son to Hobbes. The hero can either kill the man and continue towards the cave to Oakfield , or the hero can just take the man with him and try to help him find his son. As the Hero enters the cave, he discovers that it is filled with many Hobbes, but eventually he makes it through. The man finds out (if the hero chose not to kill him) that his son has been turned into one of the Hobbes and he is left there to cry. The hero escapes and heads off to Oakfield. There he finds the priest of Oakfield who is looking for a bodyguard for his daughter. He believes that the hero would make a good bodyguard, but he still needs more proof. He tells the hero to get more renown. The hero then heads off to the local pub The SandGoose, where he meets Barnum. It is discovered that Barnum had brought a bridge in Rookridge and was planning to make a toll for it, but it was then over took and destoryed by bandits, and the heros quest is to rid Rookridge of the bandits. After making his way through Rookridge the hero easily cleans the bandits out and then kills Dash. The hero then heads back to Barnum and with his renown now earnt, he heads back to the Temple of Light to undertake what is likely to be his first real quest. After going through the a small part of the cave the hero discovers that Hammer is quite a chatty person, before being attacked by Hollow Men, which are skeletons and souls of the undead. After making it through the wellsprings cave with the holy water, another monk called Robin enters the cave and tells Hammer that her father is being held captive by one of Luciens men. At this Hammer rips off a warhammer from a nearby statue and runs to save her father. The hero is in quick pursuit behind Hammer but this is when tragedy strikes. Not much is known of the events, but it is thought that Hammers father, the abbot, had tried to disarm or attack the gunman and was shot dead in the process, at which point Hammer kills the gunman with a single hammer blow, which is witnessed by the hero. Hammer then falls to her knees at the side of her dead father, crying and sobbing she says "You idiot...You stupid fool... I could of stopped him" and then the scene fades out with the only sound being heard is the sobs of Hammer. The next scene you see is on a hilltop looking out at the ocean of Albion, this is where Hammer promises to get revenge for the death of her father and also where the Golden Oak is buried. After a few moments Theresa shows up and offers to tell Hammer everything, after just losing her father and promising to get revenge Hammer eagerly agrees, at this point both Theresa and Hammer teleport back to the Guild Cave leaving the hero alone, on top of the cliff. Well Known Quests and The Hero Of Will There were many Quests that The Hero of Bowerstone undertook, some for fame, some for money and others just for joy. It is known that the hero helped a ghosts former lover find love again, although other reports suggest that the hero broke the lovers heart at the request of the ghost. The hero also helped capture Ripper as a request from Giles. Although some say that it was the other way around, that the hero had helped Ripper kill Giles but the facts are unknown. Category:Fable II Category:Fable II Characters